memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Angriffsziel Erde
Nachdem die ''Enterprise'' auf die Borg getroffen ist, nimmt sie Kurs auf Wolf 359, um dort die anderen Schiffe der Sternenflotte zu unterstützen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: Stumpfe Waffen thumb|left|Die Waffe zeigt keine Wirkung. Geordi und Worf führen den Befehl von Commander Riker aus: Der Deflektor wird geladen und feuert den Impuls ab. Doch er zeigt keine Wirkung, der Kubus wird nicht beschädigt. Als die Belastung für die Energiesysteme der Enterprise zu groß wird, muss die Besatzung einsehen, dass der Plan gescheitert ist und stellt den Strahl ab. Locutus erklärt den Führungsoffizieren, dass sich die Borg bereits auf diese Waffe haben einstellen können, da sie das Wissen Picards ihrem kollektiven Bewusstsein hinzugefügt haben. Die Borg drehen ab und fliegen weiter in Richtung Sektor 001, wo sie die Erde unterwerfen wollen – die Enterprise bleibt zurück, da der Warpantrieb ausgefallen ist. Akt I: Schwierige Aufgaben thumb|left|Die Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise besprechen mit Admiral Hanson die Lage: Während die Enterprise die Borg beschäftigte, hatte die Sternenflotte genügend Zeit um eine Flotte zusammenzustellen. Sie besteht nach Angaben des Admirals aus 39 Schiffen, die den Kubus bei Wolf 359 abfangen sollen. Auch die Klingonen hätten Unterstützung zugesagt, jedoch sieht es noch immer so schlecht aus, so dass man auch darüber nachdenkt, die Romulaner um Hilfe zu bitten. Bevor er die Verbindung trennt, befördert er Riker in den Rang eines Captain und überträgt ihm offiziell das Kommando über die Enterprise. Gleichzeitig meint Hanson, dass man Picard wohl als Opfer des Kriegs betrachten müsse, auch wenn er ihm zugesteht, dass er ihn schon als Kadett beeindruckt habe. thumb|Picard wird endgültig Locutus. Derweil setzen die Borg ihren Weg ungehindert fort, während bei Locutus die letzte Phase der Assimilation durchgeführt wird. Man verändert seine Anatomie nun endgültig und legt ihm weitere Geräte an. Im Turbolift der Enterprise bespricht Riker mit Worf auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum die Lage. Worf gibt sich siegesgewiss, haben die Borg seiner Meinung nach doch keinerlei Ehre, was den Verteidigern einen erheblichen Vorteil brächte. Im Maschinenraum sind die Lieutenant Commander Shelby und La Forge mit den Reparaturen am Warpantrieb beschäftigt, die sich jedoch als schwierig gestalten, fallen doch immer wieder Regelkreise aus. Die Berichterstattung wird unterbrochen, als die Meldung von der Brücke kommt, dass die Flotte bei Wolf 359 die Borg abgefangen hätte. Akt II: Schlacht bei Wolf 359 Auf der Brücke übergibt Data das Kommando wieder an Riker, der gerade noch einige Worte mit Admiral Hanson wechseln kann. Er berichtet davon, dass man sich neu gruppieren wolle, als die ohnehin schlechte Verbindung plözlich abreißt. Einige Stunden später ist die Enterprise nach der erfolgreichen Reparatur des Antriebs nun doch auf dem Weg nach Wolf 359. Die Führungsoffiziere sind erneut in der Beobachtungslounge versammelt, wo Riker seine Entscheidung bezüglich des Postens des ersten Offiziers bekanntgibt. Anstatt Data, Worf oder Geordi, sieht er Shelby für den Posten vor, um keine großen Veränderungen in der Kommandostruktur vorzunehmen. Danach geht Riker in den Bereitschaftsraum, wo er sich zunächst fragt, was Picard wohl nun tun würde. Allerdings sucht Guinan ihn auf und setzt sich auf den Platz, den sonst Picard immer einnahm. Gemeinsam sprechen sie darüber, dass Picard nun all sein Wissen und seine Erfahrungen an die Borg übertragen musste und dass sich Riker nun von ihm geistig lösen müsse, was für diesen nicht leicht ist. thumb|Der Schiffsfriedhof Er setzt sich, nachdem Guinan wieder den Raum verlassen hat, gerade auf den ihm angestammten Platz, als er die Meldung erhält, dass man das Kampfgebiet erreicht habe. Sobald er die Brücke erreicht hat, befiehlt er auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit zu verlangsamen und einen Blick auf das Schlachtfeld zu zeigen. Die Sicht ist erschreckend: Es sind ausschließlich Wracks zu sehen und keine Lebenszeichen auszumachen. Unter ihnen identifiziert Shelby auch die Melbourne, deren Posten als Captain man Riker erst kürzlich angeboten hatte. Da die Zeit drängt, kann man sich jedoch nicht lange in dem Trümmerfeld aufhalten. Riker will Shelbys Plan aufgreifen, die Untertassen- und Antriebssektion zu trennen und mit beiden Schiffsteilen gegen die Borg zu kämpfen, jedoch ist es nun Shelby, die ihre Bedenken äußert. Riker geht allerdings nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern erläutert gleich Data und Worf sein Vorhaben. Akt III: Rettungsplan mit Hintergrundgedanken Die Enterprise holt schließlich den Borg-Kubus ein, der daraufhin stoppt. In einem Gespräch zwischen Riker und Locutus versucht Riker sein Gegenüber nach dessen Meinung hinzuhalten, da die Borg nicht über die Bedingungen einer Kapitulation verhandeln würden. Gleichzeitig droht Locutus dem Captain: Wenn sich die Enterprise einmischen sollte, werde man das Schiff zerstören. Allerdings gedenkt Riker genau dieses zu tun und beginnt den Angriff. Im Transporterraum der Enterprise bemerkt man, dass die Borg ein elektromagnetisches Feld um den Kubus geschaffen haben, durch das ein direktes Beamen verhindert wird. [[Datei:Enterprise Autoseparation Angriff.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise feuert mit allem, was sie hat.]] Das Schiff teilt sich schließlich wie geplant und eröffnet, von Locutus auf dem Kubus beobachtet, das Feuer. Da die Borg zunächst die Antriebssektion als die größere Bedrohung ausmachen, versuchen sie diese mit ihrem Traktorstrahl festzuhalten, jedoch kann diese ausweichen. Teil zwei des Plans greift, als die Untertassensektion Antimaterieladungen verschießt, welche die Borg verwirren und davon ablenken, dass im Kampfgetümmel ein Shuttle startet und in ihr Feld eindringt. Mithilfe des Notfalltransporters des Shuttles gelangen Data und Worf schließlich auf den Kubus. Dort überwältigen sie in kurzer Zeit die Borg-Drohnen, die neben Locutus stehen und schaffen es, ihn zu betäuben und ihn mit auf das Shuttle zu nehmen. Nachdem es aus dem elektromagnetischen Feld herausgeflogen ist, beamt O'Brien die drei auf die Enterprise, bevor die Borg das Shuttle zerstören. Rikers Plan ist aufgegangen. Akt IV: Zurück zur Erde Mittlerweile ist die Untertassensektion manövrierunfähig, so dass die Gefahr für die Borg neutralisiert zu sein scheint – sie beschleunigen auf Warp und setzen ihren Weg zur Erde fort. Nachdem die Schiffsteile wieder vereinigt sind, weckt Doktor Crusher Locutus auf, der sich unbeeindruckt von der Rettungsaktion zeigt. Im Gegenteil, er zeigt Riker die Unsinnigkeit des Plans auf, da die Borg ihren Weg fortsetzen werden. Dennoch bleibt er freiwillig auf der Enterprise. Wieder auf der Hauptbrücke zeigt Data auf, dass die Borg über ein gemeinsames Signal miteinander verbunden sind. Crusher meint, dass sich die Borg nicht so ohne Weiteres von Locutus trennen könnten, da er ja noch voll funktionstüchtig sei und dies einem Abschneiden gesunder Gliedmaßen gleichkäme. Um Locutus und seine Verbindung zum Kollektiv eingehender zu studieren, bringt man ihn in das Kybernetiklabor. Währenddessen passiert der Kubus den Saturn. thumb|Data versucht einen Zugang zum Kollektiv zu etablieren. Im Labor geht Data nun unter Aufsicht von Counselor Troi, Doktor Crusher und Chief O'Brien eine Verbindung mit Locutus' Borg-Komponenten ein. Eine erste Verbindung ist etabliert, kurz nachdem der Borg-Kubus den Mars-Verteidigungsperimeter durchbrochen und die Enterprise das Sonnensystem erreicht und ebenfalls den Saturn passiert hat. Es gelingt ihm schließlich eine sichere Verbindung zu etablieren, nachdem er Locutus' Verteidigungsmaßnahmen gestoppt hat. Kurz darauf erkennt Troi, dass noch immer Picard in Locutus steckt, der versucht, mit Data Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wie zu erwarten, bemerken die Borg den Zugriff auf das Kollektiv, so dass sie über der Erde anhalten und auf die Enterprise warten. Als das Schiff schließlich in Reichweite der Borg-Waffen kommen, halten sie es mit ihrem Traktorstrahl und beginnen die Außenhülle mit einem Schneidestrahl über dem Maschinenraum zu durchdringen. Als letzte Maßnahme befiehlt Riker Wesley, die Enterprise in den Kubus zu steuern und den Warpantrieb dafür bereitzuhalten, allerdings gelingt es Picard Data etwas mitzuteilen: Schlaf. Data leitet daraus ab, dass Picard damit ein Kommando meint und aktiviert die Regenerationsphase des Kubus. Ein Außenteam, das sich nach dem plötzlichen Angriffsabbruch auf die Enterprise unter Shelby auf das Borg-Schiff beamt, bestätigt, dass sich die Borg im Regenerationszyklus befinden. Allerdings wurde anscheinend auch die Selbstzerstörungssequenz des Schiffs aktiviert, und während Shelby diese stoppen will, um die Borg in diesem schlafenden Zustand weiter zu untersuchen, ist Riker der Meinung, den Feind hier und jetzt zu zerstören. thumb|Die Gefahr ist gebannt. Das Außenteam beamt zurück, dann zieht sich die Enterprise auf eine sichere Distanz zurück, bevor der Kubus explodiert. Im Kybernetiklabor hat Picard wieder Kontrolle über sich selbst. Akt V: Nachbeben Die Enterprise ist noch immer im Orbit der Erde, als bereits die äußerlich sichtbaren Borg-Geräte bei Picard entfernt sind. Im Bereitschaftsraum berichtet Riker, dass das Schiff in der Erdorbitalstation McKinley andocken und dort einige Wochen bleiben wird. Shelby kommt hinzu und meint, dass die Sternenflotte erst wieder in einem Jahr volle Stärke haben wird – und dass sich Riker nun sicher aussuchen könne, welches Schiff er kommandieren möchte. Allerdings entgegnet Riker, dass er sich schon selbst um seine Karriere kümmere. Die beiden lassen Picard schließlich allein. Als er von seinem Tee trinken will, setzt er die Tasse wieder ab und wird sich der Schrecken noch einmal bewusst, als er aus dem Fenster auf die Erde blickt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Das Verhalten der Borg unterscheidet sich teilweise stark von ihrem Verhalten in späteren Episoden mit den Borg. Zum Beispiel scheinen die Borg in dieser Folge nicht daran interessiert zu sein, die Menschen (wie die Besatzung der Enterprise) zu assimilieren (ausgenommen Picard), sie sind scheinbar nur an der Technologie interessiert. Die Ereignisse in dieser Folge eröffnen die erste Episode der Serie . Produktionsnotizen Requisiten Für die Szene des Raumschifffriedhofs wurden viele realistische Modelle angefertigt, so auch einige Shuttles, in denen tote Offiziere zu sehen sind. Allerdings entschied man seitens der Produktion, dass die Modellbauer es etwas übertrieben hätten, so dass die Modelle bzw. einige der mit den Modellen gedrehten Szenen nicht verwendet werden sollten. Spezialeffekte Nachwirkung 1991 errang diese Episode zwei Emmy-Awards in den Kategorie „Hervorragende Sound-Bearbeitung“ und „Hervorragende Sound-Abmischung“. Für diese Episode gab es 1991 zwei weitere Emmy-Nominierungen in den Kategorien „Hervorragende Optische Spezialeffekte“ (Gary Hutzel, Robert Legato, Michael Okuda und andere) und „Hervorragende Art Direction“ (James Mees und Richard D. James). Filmfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Kategorie:Episode (TNG) en:The Best of Both Worlds, Part II (episode) es:The Best of Both Worlds, Part II ja:浮遊機械都市ボーグ・後編（エピソード） nl:The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II